


沛然

by 南窗月 (KYotodo)



Series: Dans le Miroir [6]
Category: MOZU (TV 2014), 再见, 总有一天 (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/%E5%8D%97%E7%AA%97%E6%9C%88
Summary: “你怎么敢……你凭什么！”仓木尚武认识了一个很像亡妻的女孩，然后他发现对方的未婚夫不老实。





	沛然

丰再一次送走了沓子。 

关上门，她的身影消失了，托着他的心的那股力量也就消失了。现在，他又变回了公司的好青年、光子的未婚夫。他的心和身体互相拖着往下坠，疲惫疯狂生长。 

他紧了紧裹住下身的浴巾，听着自己的脚步在过分空旷的房屋里回响。他走向方才和沓子云雨过的客厅，忽然站住了。 

一个男人坐在他的沙发上。 

丰不认识他，但他用一种看垃圾的眼神看着丰。直觉让丰向后退去，但来不及了。 

一只强有力的手牢牢扼住他的咽喉。 

男人看起来瘦削，近身时，丰才发现他比自己要壮一圈。他轻而易举地制住丰，把他扔在沙发上。欢好过的气味还残留着，可丰的思绪都被越来越膨胀的窒息感淹没。 

男人的眼睛血红。 

“你怎么敢……你凭什么！” 

他恶狠狠地说道。他的膝盖抵在丰的腹部，上身的重量悉数压在丰的脖颈上。丰毫不怀疑自己会死在这里，强烈的不甘冒着泡从他心里溢出。 

他的铃声响了。 

清凉的氧气从口中涌入，丰满眼泪花，大口地喘息着。过了好一会儿，他才意识到男人正在说话。 

对着丰的电话。 

丰知道那是谁的电话。为了他们三个月后的婚礼，光子每天八点都会打电话来。丰会小心地避开这个时间点，但他越来越难把这件事放在心上。 

本来他今天是能接到这个电话的，如果没有横插一脚的男人的话。 

又过了好一阵子，丰才听清男人在说什么。 

“没有大碍，”方才还充满杀意的声线此刻竟可称得上温柔，“只是暂时不能说话，毕竟咳得太厉害了。” 

“没有的事。我会照看好他的。” 

“你放心吧。” 

“再见。” 

他挂了电话，目光沉沉地落在电话上。丰不敢出声，害怕他再度暴起。 

男人的五官并不凌厉，当他稍微不那么凶恶的时候——譬如现在——他看上去称得上是英俊的。 

然后他看了过来。丰往沙发里缩了缩。 

“东垣内丰，日本东部航空的员工。你的婚讯已经公布了吧？如果把你在这里乱搞的事情捅出去，猜猜你会失去什么呢？” 

他取出一沓照片摔在茶几上。丰不必看都知道主角是谁。他痛苦地闭上眼睛。正如陌生男人所说，他无法说话，因此也就干脆不去辩解了。 

男人走近了一些，细细打量他后悔的神色。 

“看来你只是管不住下身，”他冷笑道。丰猛的睁开眼睛，同时下意识地并拢腿。 

男人的视线滑向南方。浴巾在丰的挣扎中散落在地上，此刻丰毫无蔽体之物，赤裸裸地展现在男人面前。从他充满恶意的视线来看，他仿佛在认真考虑如何阉割丰。 

如果丰可以说话的话，他这会儿绝对已经开始求饶了，偏偏他既不能说话，也不敢动。 

男人对上他的视线。 

“既然那么想做的话，那就不要停下来好了。”他冷酷地说道。 

丰起初没有体会他的意思，但是男人把他扔到床上的时候，他多少有点明悟过来了。男人抽出领带，牢固地将丰的手绑在床头栏杆上。随后，他捉住丰乱踢的脚，对他毫无笑意地笑了一下。 

“别担心，你会很舒服的。” 

他似乎很清楚丰的东西都放在哪里，单手翻出润滑油。丰剧烈地挣扎起来，男人皱着眉头，坐起身脱下上衣。他用外套和衬衣分别把丰的两只脚绑在床尾的立柱上，做完准备工作以后，他随意地涂了点润滑油在手上，将两根手指探进丰的后穴。 

丰无声地嘶吼起来。男人对他浑身的冷汗视而不见，但也没有叉开手指、进一步打开丰的身体。 

“别乱动，”他不耐烦地说，“你只会弄伤你自己。” 

说完这句话以后，他就专注地在丰的后穴中抠挖起来。他很快找到了某个特殊的位置，按压时丰会呼吸一顿，肌肉微妙地绷紧。他抽出手指，倒了更多润滑油在手上。 

“还真是敏感呐，你的身体，”他以闲聊的口吻说道，“大多数男人需要学习这种快感，但这是你的第一次吧？” 

他的手指回到了那个甜蜜的点。细小的电流从那里不断地蔓延出来，丰急促地喘息着，理由却变成了另一个。他先前和沓子做过一次，身体本来已经十分疲惫，可是在这样陌生但强大的刺激下，他的下身还是再次勃起了。 

从后穴发出的快感维持在一个高涨但无法越过某个阀值的强度。丰再一次扭动起来，无意识地把身体送到男人手指上。他意识到自己在做什么以后，立马强迫自己静止下来。但是，这样一动不动，反而让身体里的渴望更加凸显。 

他没能坚持多久——他本来就不是这种人。他绝望地耸动腰胯，试图从男人的手指上得到更多快感，但就是不够。 

也许是他挣扎对了方向，又或者是男人一开始就没多认真，丰的右脚挣脱了外套的束缚。他不假思索地勾住男人的腰。后者手上的动作一顿，抬起视线看向丰。 

丰骤然清醒过来。他难堪地放下脚踩在床上，别过头去。积蓄已久的眼泪冲出眼眶，丰抽了抽鼻子，被阳具上的触感惊到。紧随起来，内外交加的快感轻易击碎了丰漏洞百出的防线。 

他才从湮灭神智的快感中清醒过来，就注意到男人的手并没有离开他的阳具。丰紧张地蜷起脚趾。那双不久前才给他带来无限快感的手，此刻在他过度敏感的身体上造成了阵阵痛苦。对上丰的视线，男人似乎心情很好地勾起嘴唇。 

无论丰怎么抗拒，男人不疾不徐地动作着，迫使他的身体再一次被唤起。他的阳具半勃，皮肤泛出艳红色。累积的快感快要将他逼疯，丰大口地喘息着，徒劳地摆动身体，不知是希望能挣脱、还是能加剧感官体验。 

折磨持续了多久，丰不知道。再一次恢复神智时，阳光已经从窗外洒了进来。

他动了动手指，抬起手遮住眼睛。疲惫仿佛是从骨头里生长出来的荆棘，把他牢牢地捆住在床上。丰一动都不想动。

火石摩擦的声音惊醒了他。丰转过身去，嘶了一声：他的左足还被绑着。丰抽了抽左腿，迟钝地望着脚踝上的衬衣。

是真的。 

不是噩梦。

丰僵卧良久，缓缓地抬起视线。坐在房门旁边，穿着黑色西装，一手夹着烟、一手拿着烟灰缸的男人，正是噩梦的主角。

丰下意识地打了个冷颤。

男人把烟头摁灭，将烟灰缸放在地上。

“我们来认识一下吧，东垣内丰，”他双手交握，搭在叠起的双腿上。“我叫仓木尚武，曾经是个公安。”

丰回味了一下“曾经”这个词。

仓木朝一旁的矮柜上比划了一下，丰发现他倒扣的光子的照片被重新扶正。“这，是你的未婚妻。她非常依赖你，而你背叛了她。”

丰往那照片上看了一眼，仿佛眼睛被烫到一般，飞快地移开视线。

“你是她的什么人？追求者。”

“一个朋友，”仓木不动声色地说道。

“你是为她来报仇的吗，”他嘶声说。

仓木偏了偏头。“不，我只是来确保她得到她应得的。”

“什么？”

“一段幸福的婚姻。”

丰盯着他看了很久，嗤的一声笑了出来。被粗暴对待过的声带发出抗议，他咳了两声。丰翻过身，平卧在床上。

“我会和她解除婚约。我……我给不了她幸福。”

“她需要你，”仓木以不容置疑的口吻说道。

“我做不到！”丰叫道。他停下来咳了好一阵，平复以后，他继续说道：“我见过更多了，我不会满足的。”

“你要把我押回去吗？”一鼓莫名的勇气支配了他，使他扭过头去，直视仓木，“你能让我不去做什么，但你不能让我去做什么。我不会爱她，而且我知道我不会爱她。”

仓木往后靠了一靠，点燃了又一支烟。他深吸了一口，吐出白色的烟雾。丰嗑绊了一下，气势弱了下来：“你既然想要给她幸福，你就去做吧……”

“我不成，”仓木说。他的声音比一分钟之前更沙哑一些。烟燃得很快，仓木几口就抽完了。他俯身把烟头摁灭，拿着烟灰缸站起来。

“在她放弃你之前，我会替她看好你的，”他站在床前居高临下地宣布说。“如果你不想昨晚的事情再发生，就管好你自己吧。”

话音刚落，丰就听见了敲门声。

他的身体比他的直觉更早一步意识到那是谁。丰坐起来，解开绑着左足的衬衫，抬眼看向仓木。

他的眼睛像冰刃一样，寒冷，锋利。丰低下头，随手把衬衣披在身上，走向门口。

片刻以后，丰折回来。房间里空无一人，丰握着沓子派人送来的酒店房间的钥匙，呆立片刻，躺回床上。


End file.
